


no stinking peice of paper frm the city hall

by songquake



Series: Firewhiskey Fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Firewhiskey Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songquake/pseuds/songquake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firewhiskey Fic, June 2012<br/>Ginny and Luna cang't get gay married because wizarding britain doesn't have gay marriage. Also, they sing. and snog.</p><p>NOTE: FWF is a LiveJournal community devoted to producing works while drunk, with no beta-readers or editing allowed. Therefore, one should expect hilarity, not coherence. And definitely not good writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no stinking peice of paper frm the city hall

**Author's Note:**

> **I am of legal drinking age in my region: in my region:** YES  
>  **Pairing(s)/Characters:** Ginny/Luna  
>  **Challenge:** Juen Burdy? [June Brides]  
>  **Summary:** Ginny and Luna cang't get gay married because wizarding britain doesn't have gay marriage. Also, they sing. and snog.  
>  **Rating/Warnings:**   
> **Word count:** I ALWAYS FORGET THIS PART—REMEMBER! REMEMBER! **267** (it's short becasue i have no attention apan!)  
>  **Author's Notes:** (if any)freddie's not dead! no final nightmare! except for the fancy facsinators

THe probpem with being a romantic and the offspring of a ratehr traditional couple—and being a great flaming dyke with great flamingred hear—is that evfen in these modedrn times, it's hard to plan a gay wedding. 

Ginny was none to o pleased about that. She wanted a gfreat stinking party, stinking with yummy thinkgs like c ake and flowersm not stinking with stinkbombs or other things her brohte rgeorge was likely to make. 

Sh ewas a bit whinye about it, actually. 

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....." She whinged. "I want a feast! I want a BEAN FEAST!" 

"A bean feast?" Luna pondered thesi for a moment. "We could do that, dear, but wouldn't you rather have something mroe decadent for our wedding party?"

"cream cakes and donuts and fruitcake with no nuts..."

"Still, dear, we could have an amazing wedding cake with butterbearcream and honey and faery fondant..." 

Ginny was having none of this. She wanted her strop, already. 

"WHY CAN'T WE HVE A REAL WEDDING, LUNA!!!" 

"well, but a wedding is just the party, right?" nLuna said. "What marries us is US. Not the stinking ceremony." 

She started to sing a different song, nto the oen Ginny was singing. "We don't need no piece of paper from the city hall..." 

"I AM NOT GOING OT BE YOUR OLD MAN, LUNY LOVEGOOD." GInny screamed. "I AM GOIING TO BE A STINKING BRIDEZILLA IF ANYTHING." 

"My bridezllla, keeping away my lonesome blues..." 

Soon Ginny was singing too, about Luna bieng the warmest chortd she'd ever heard. 

Sooner yet, they were snogging. 

"I'll keep away your lonesome blues, Gin," Luna said. 

THE END BECAUSE I CNA"T FOCUS ENOUGH TO MAKE SOMEHTING GOOD THIS MONTH.


End file.
